Cold Turkey
by Strawberries Jam
Summary: De volta à realidade. Eu segurava minha sacola recheada de maços como se fosse meu filho. Não. Eu não trataria meu filho com tanto cuidado. MattxMello


▪ **Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens aqui citados me pertence.

▪ **Aviso: **Contém Shounen-Ai, ou seja, relacionamento entre dois _homens._

▪ **Resumo: **De volta à realidade. Eu segurava minha sacola recheada de maços como se fosse meu filho. Não. Eu não trataria meu filho com tanto cuidado.

* * *

**Cold Turkey**

- Acabou.

Sabe, por mais que isso pareça estranho para você, essa palavra é sinônimo de caos e desordem aqui. Quando proferida, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer em seguida. Normalmente berros ensandecidos, seguidos de disparos barulhentos e batidas de porta. Eu sei, você não está entendendo nada. Mas eu já vou explicar.

- Eu disse que acabou, Matt.

Quando é repetida, normalmente é porque o bicho vai pegar, se é que me entendem. E geralmente o tom de "por que você está me ignorando, seu bundão?" está presente. Bom, eu realmente ignoro no começo, mas quando ele começa a revirar prateleiras e abrir e fechar portas desesperadamente, significa que está na hora de darmos um pouco te atenção a ele.

- Eu sei Mello. Quantos acha que já comeu hoje?

Então, ele se vira para mim com um brilho nos olhos que não me assusta mais.

- O mesmo número de cigarros inúteis que você já fumou.

Respire fundo Matt, respire fundo. Como os viciados são problemáticos. Se quiser se viciar, seja em cigarro, bebidas, chocolate ou _sexo_, eu não estou nem aí. Mas nunca envolva o alheio no seu vício. Bem, na verdade, eu particularmente não me importaria se fosse envolvido nesse último, mas isso é irrelevante.

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, Mello.

- Claro que tem. Levante-se daí e vá comprar mais chocolates.

Senhor, ele nem consegue sustentar o próprio vicio! Qual é o problema afinal? Ele tem algum tipo de fobia a padarias e supermercados? Trabalhe vagabundo, e compre seu próprio chocolate. Use suas pernas e vá a pé, para queimar as calorias em barra que consome, ou vai acabar virando um gordo acéfalo, cheio de pelancas. Irc, nem gosto de imaginar.

- Vai à merda, estou fazendo coisas mais importantes agora.

Eu realmente estava fazendo uma coisa muito importante. Meus dedos estavam doendo, minha cabeça não processava mais nada que não fossem aquelas imagens que passavam na tela e meus olhos já deviam estar à milanesa. Mas graças ao meu agradabilíssimo companheiro de quarto, todo aquele sofrimento estava prestes a acabar. Em menos de cinco segundos, ele se aproximou, e num puxão delicado arrancou o aparelho da tomada, destruindo o trabalho de uma vida inteira.

- _Caralho_ Mello, seu merda! Você tem noção de _como_ foi difícil chegar naquela _porra_ de fase?

Palavras delicadas são rotina entre os doces moradores desse barraco. Os vizinhos sempre nos olham torto quando andamos nos corredores. Mas isso nem vem ao caso, porque o meu drama atual é _muito_ mais sério que esse.

- Pronto, agora não está mais. Vá comprar, tem dinheiro?

_Por que_ ele está olhando pra mim com essa cara de quem está dando ordens a um cão? E porque ele coloca a mão na cintura desse jeito _gay? _E o mais importante de tudo: ele quer mesmo que eu compre com o _meu_ dinheiro?

- Eu não vou, vá você seu preguiçoso.

O comando do jogo foi retirado de minhas mãos. Leia-se: Mello arrancou-o de mim, e num ato completamente insano, colocou o aparelho do lado de fora da janela. E me olhou com cara de "eu vou soltar".

- Mello, já chega. Isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum e... VOCÊ JOGOU?

Me levantei ao ouvir o barulho do controle caindo e se desintegrando no chão. Se eu pudesse trocar minha última edição de revista _"games"_, minha felicidade e meus anos de vida restantes pela morte de Mello, eu o mataria, sem pestanejar. E olhe que a revista é mais cara que as porcarias que o Mello come.

- O que você bebeu, su**a** louc**a**? Porra Mello, tudo isso é abstinência ou falta de sexo? Você já pensou em alguma ajuda terapêutica?

Uma vontade sobre humana de me tornar um defenestrador, se apossou de mim. Pensei em defenestrar os chocolates, pisar e ainda cuspir neles quando estiverem deliciosamente amassados no meio da rua. Mas eles acabaram, e era justamente esse o motivo do barraco. Então, que tal defenestrar Mello? Mas não sem antes amassar sua cara de Madonna.

- Vai logo Matt, eu preciso comer chocolate!

Eu até poderia dizer que isso foi uma súplica, não fosse o revolver sendo gentilmente apontado no meu queixo.

- Não.

Eu sabia que ele não ia atirar. E ele sabia que eu sabia disso. Sendo assim, mandando toda sua sanidade para o inferno, ele olhou ao redor até encontrar a única coisa com a qual conseguiria me convencer.

- MELLO, MEUS CIGARROS NÃO!

E em segundos, a situação era: Mello correndo com minha carteira de cigarros pela casa, e eu seguindo-o de um modo descontrolado. Mas que se foda, são os meus cigarros. Para minha alegria, alguns caíram no chão, e eu não perdi tempo em me apossar deles, como se minha vida dependesse daquilo.

Procurei pelo isqueiro em meu bolso e acendi os... Seis. É isso mesmo, enfiei seis cigarros na boca, tragando desesperadamente.

- E AGORA?

Tentei pronunciar de maneira inteligível, esquecendo-me que os outros cigarros ainda estavam com a bicha loira. Ou melhor, estavam em queda livre, entre o 13° andar e o asfalto nojento.

- Não adiantou nada. Quando acabar de se drogar, vá comprar meus chocolates.

Eu cuspi os cigarros acessos pela janela, e tomara que tenham acertado a cabeça daquele zelador filho da mãe que adora bater aqui no meio da madrugada me mandando abaixar o volume do meu jogo.

-Vá você comprar meus cigarros. Quem mandou acabar com eles?

-Eu não acabei com nada, você mesmo acaba de cuspir os últimos, e tomara que tenha acertado a cabeça daquele desgraçado.

É, o Mello também não vai muito com a cara dele. Da ultima vez em que o zelador e ele tiveram um contato direto, foi um fim trágico. Não vou contar, mas imagine um fim que envolvia balas de revólver, uma televisão quebrada (e olha que ainda estava na garantia) e uma velha rolando a escada (ninguém mandou ela passar no nosso corredor na hora da confusão).

- Não mude de assunto Mello. Meus cigarros, anda logo.

- Não mude você de assunto. Meus chocolates.

Eu me joguei no sofá, dando a entender que eu não moveria um dedo para que ele conseguisse alimentar seu vicio doentio.

- Estou com preguiça de sair de casa. Eu sempre compro suas porcarias sem reclamar, mas hoje não estou a fim.

Finalmente, a ficha de Mello pareceu cair. Ele arregalou os olhos, as pupilas mais dilatadas, seria impossível. Ficou de pé, na frente do sofá, me encarando com o olhar vidrado. E eu sabia que ele estava prestes a passar para o próximo estagio de sua crise de abstinência. Eu sabia, porque estava prestes a passar também.

- Matt? – ele chamou, sentando-se na ponta do sofá. – Hoje, por acaso, é domingo? – ele perguntou, e uma nota de pânico em sua voz não era mera ilusão minha.

- É. E são quase onze horas da noite, sabia? – eu sabia qual era o medo dele.

- E... Padarias e supermercados não ficam abertos até essa hora, no domingo, certo? – agora ele estava olhando diretamente para mim, as mãos apertando firmemente a capa imunda do sofá.

- Exatamente. Acho que teremos que agüentar até amanhã de manhã. Mas não tem problema, certo? - eu sabia qual seria a resposta, mas também sabia qual ação viria imediatamente após.

- Claro. Estamos... Bem. – ele desviou o olhar, procurando alguma coisa que eu sabia o que era. E quando ele achou, levantou o traseiro gordo do sofá tão rápido, que eu mal tive tempo de tomar impulso e agarrar seu braço, derrubando nós dois simultaneamente no chão.

Ele me olhou com fúria, lutando para se desvencilhar, mas eu estava desesperado. Puxava seu cabelo enquanto ele tentava desesperadamente qualquer truque baixo que viesse em sua mente, o que incluía dedadas no olho ou chutes no saco.

Eu consegui me levantar, com ele agarrado nos meus calcanhares, e voei em direção ao objeto causador da discórdia: a chave do carro.

Não hesitei em me jogar em cima da mesa e agarrá-la com tanta força que cheguei a machucar a mão. Também não hesitei em tentar sair correndo enquanto Mello me escalava para tentar roubar as chaves e hesitei menos ainda ao sair correndo escada abaixo, fazendo estardalhaço. Não gritávamos nem discutíamos, mas não era exatamente algo que poderia ser chamado de uma discussão sadia.

Mello obteve sucesso parcial ao prender meus pés e me derrubar de cara na escada, caindo junto comigo. Quando se levantou; os cabelos loiros em desalinho, os olhos meio avermelhados e quase fora das orbitas, ofegante e lutando desesperadamente para conseguir passar pela portaria antes: era a perfeita visão do _demo_. Não que eu estivesse diferente, claro. A única coisa que me deixava em vantagem era que eu não parecia a Madonna.

Por fim, eu agarrei as chaves, e com muito custo abri a porta do carro, me jogando de qualquer jeito lá dentro, e fechando a porta na cara de Mello. Enquanto eu ria e cantava vitória, tremendo de ansiedade, tentava enfiar a chave na ignição, mas confesso que foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que me lembro de ter feito ao longo da vida. E enquanto eu pensava sobre isso, o maldito tinha dado a volta no carro, e agora estava sentado no banco ao do motorista. "Droga." – murmurei, finalmente conseguindo dar a partida.

Meu cérebro parecia trabalhar sozinho, e minhas mãos giravam o volante tão rápido quanto podia.

- Você sabe onde está indo? – a voz dele era casual, mas suas mãos apertando nervosamente o estufado do banco do carro, nem tanto.

- Claro que sei. Para a tabacaria mais próxima. – eu nem piscava. Parecia que estava em um daqueles jogos de fliperama, onde tudo que importa é chegar ao objetivo, mesmo que seja necessário usar métodos de aniquilação em massa para isso.

É claro que em menos de um segundo, meu companheiro Mello juntou-se a mim no plano subconsciente de aniquilação, porque suas mãos seguravam o volante e o girava desesperadamente para qualquer direção.

- Qual... é... o seu problema? – eu grunhi, tentando desviar de uma velhinha que caminhava tranquilamente na rua. Obviamente, eu estava consciente de qual era o problema.

- Não vendem... Chocolates... em tabacarias, seu perfeito imbecil. – ele girou o volante e o carro voltou violentamente na direção da velhinha.

- É mentira! Já ouviu falar de charutos de... _– ah –_ chocolate? - enquanto um dos meus olhos de recuperava da dedada que levara, o outro piscava furiosamente, tentando localizar a velha que Mello tentava tão insistentemente levar a falência.

- Charutos de chocolate? Eu tenho cara de quem compra uma coisa dessas? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para mim, e eu olhei para ele. E ficamos em silêncio, ouvindo os pneus cantando pela calçada e a respiração ofegante um do outro. Mas o clímax foi quando o carro deu um enorme solavanco, e um barulho de algo caindo quebrou nossa concentração.

- Mas o que infernos...? – Mello olhou pela janela, aparentemente sem entender.

Eu abri os dois olhos novamente, olhando desesperado para o asfalto, tentando localizar o cadáver da velha que havíamos acabado de atropelar.

Distraído pela minha análise do asfalto, não percebi que nós simplesmente prestávamos atenção em tudo, menos na direção. E eu nem sabia mais onde tínhamos ido parar.

- Matt, seu grande idiota, olhe por onde anda. Acho que você atropelou alguma coisa – ele se virou para mim, com a testa vincada.

_Alguma coisa,_ ele ia ver quem seria o próximo a ser atropelado nessa história.

- Onde estamos? - era a pergunta que eu temia. Ele voltou a analisar a paisagem, e aparentemente não reconheceu a rua escura e deserta pela qual passávamos. E nem eu. O que era definitivamente preocupante.

- Eu... Na verdade... Acho que tem uma loja ali que... – eu sabia que ele não aceitaria qualquer resposta que não fosse "estamos a caminho da fantástica fábrica de chocolate", então me calei.

Ele me olhou preocupado, provavelmente perguntando-se se eu estava bem, mas voltou a fitar a rua que passava pelo lado de fora. Eu suspirei aliviado. Sorte que a abstinência o deixava meio lerdo. Mas não só a ele, uma vez que eu mal conseguia acertar as mãos no volante.

- Matt.

- Que é agora, cacete? – eu me recusei terminantemente a desviar os olhos da direção para olhar para ele.

- Acho que passamos por uma tabacaria... – ele disse, apontando tranquilamente para a rua que acabara de passar.

Obviamente, eu não esperei que ele concluísse a frase. Aliás, a frase poderia ter terminado com um "mas ela está fechada" ou até mesmo um "mas eu e meus capangas explodimos ela na semana passada por motivos ultra-confidenciais". Não que eu me importasse, e não que eu fosse me surpreender se Mello realmente a tivesse explodido.

Virei o carro num movimento descontrolado de mãos que fez Mello chacoalhar violentamente no banco do passageiro, o que pareceu despertá-lo imediatamente.

- Porra Matt, o que pensa que está fazendo? A _minha _confeitaria fica pra lá. – ele apontou um dedo trêmulo para a direção oposta, mas não teve tempo de falar mais nada antes de voar para frente, batendo o rosto no vidro: eu pisei no freio.

- Não faço idéia de como chegamos aqui, mas tenho que rever meus conceitos sobre a existência de Deus. – demorei mais do que pretendia para soltar meu cinto, e quando pus um pé para fora do veículo, mãos firmes me seguraram.

- Matt. MATT, o que pensa que está fazendo? – ele ergueu os olhos, um pouco avermelhados – SENTA ESSA BUNDA FLÁCIDA E DIRIJA ATÉ A CONFEITARIA PELO AMOR DE DEUS. – ele apertou meu cotovelo com tanta força, que deixou uma marca vermelha.

- Mello, por acaso a abstinência afeta também o seu relógio-biológico? Porque não sei se você reparou, mas estamos no meio da noite, e confeitarias definitivamente NÃO ficam abertas até essa hora! - o empurrei com mais força do que pretendia, e num assomo de bom-humor, joguei as chaves do carro em seu colo.

- Se está com tanta pressa, dirija até lá sozinho. – girei nos calcanhares e bati violentamente a porta do carro. Corri sem nenhum pudor até a porta da loja, cuja abri com muito mais força do que o dono do estabelecimento julgava necessário, porque olhou para mim com a testa vincada.

- Posso ajudar? – eu registrei vagamente em algum lugar do cérebro que o senhor devia estar falando comigo, pois não tinha mais ninguém na loja.

Grunhi alguma coisa que poderia ser interpretado _claramente _como um: "claro, senhor. Poderia me vender metade do seus cigarros?". Mas o homem não pareceu me entender, o que me irritou profundamente.

- O que você acha que eu posso estar querendo ao entrar numa tabacaria, à uma e meia da manhã? – me aproximei do balcão, apoiando-me nos cotovelos.

Enfiei as mãos no bolso traseiro, buscando a carteira. E imediatamente uma cena familiar me veio à cabeça.

Mello atacando minha carteira de cigarros.

Mello abrindo minha carteira de cigarros.

E finalmente, Mello _jogando_ minha carteira de cigarros pela janela.

Constatação óbvia: eu não tinha dinheiro. Porque minhas poucas notas estavam, por algum motivo, dentro da minha _carteira de cigarros_.

- Posso ajudar? – o homem pareceu vacilante ao perguntar pela segunda vez, e mais vacilante ainda quando eu tirei um canivete do bolso e apontei o objeto ameaçadoramente para a sua jugular.

- Me ajudar? Você quer mesmo que ajudar? Pode começar _parando_ de tentar me ajudar. Depois, está vendo aquele maço ali no cantinho, sabor cereja? – eu tinha a leve sensação de que meus olhos estavam esbugalhados. O homem apenas aquiesceu com a cabeça, olhando o maço do qual eu falava.

- Pegue-o. AGORA.

Ele esticou a mão e agarrou o maço com firmeza, estendendo-o a mim.

- Não, esse é seu. Não gosto do sabor cereja. O resto dos que sobraram aí no balcão, pode colocá-los em uma sacola qualquer e me entregar.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Parecia prestes a perguntar se eu não queria levar algo mais valioso, como o dinheiro do caixa ou a decoração de prostíbulo. Mas eu crispei os lábios e isso pareceu ser o suficiente para convencê-lo.

Observava-o guardar os maços de todos os sabores e tamanhos, quando a porta abriu-se novamente. O vendedor sobressaltou-se, e eu entendia-o perfeitamente: Mello acabara de praticar um semi-arrombamento com a porta que pendia meio vacilante para o lado. Seus cabelos estavam em pé, e seus olhos decididamente arregalados.

- 'TÁ FAZENDO O QUE AQUI AINDA? – ele avançou sobre mim, agarrando meu pulso e me arrastando até o lado de fora.

- MELLO, ME LARGA. MEUS CIGARROS! NÃO ASSALTEI ESSA ESPELUNCA À TOA. – lutei para voltar até o balconista, que observava a cena, completamente aturdido.

Eu lutava para me desvencilhar de Mello, e repentinamente me lembrei do canivete que segurava.

- ESPERE AQUI, QUIETINHO – sussurrei, passando a canivete por seu queixo – Isso, bom menino.

Já ia me virando para recuperar meu precioso furto, quando a sacola que os guardava foi atirada em meu rosto. É, o homem parecia decidido em se livrar de nós.

Enquanto Mello obtinha sucesso em me arrastar para fora, eu ainda pensava que o vendedor não precisava ter sido tão bruto: eu nem tinha violentado ou abusado dele. Que tipo de vendedor expulsaria seus clientes daquele jeito e...

- VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO... DE QUANTO TEMPO DEMOROU LÁ DENTRO?

De volta à realidade. Eu segurava minha sacola recheada de maços como se fosse meu filho. Não. Eu não trataria meu filho com tanto cuidado.

- Silêncio, seu idiota. Estou tentando apreciar o momento. – eu disse mais pra mim mesmo do que para ele, que tinha tomado o assento do motorista e dirigia furiosamente para qualquer direção.

Nos segundos seguintes, eu escolhi cautelosamente qual seria o primeiro cigarro a ser provado. Finalmente, decidi que aquele, sem nenhum sabor e frescura, seria a melhor opção. E quando finalmente, _finalmente_ acendi e traguei, senti o delicioso cheiro de tabaco invadindo cada poro do meu corpo. Sim, eu realmente deveria rever meus conceitos sobre a existência ou não de Deus, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: o paraíso existia, de fato.

O carro parou bruscamente, e eu voei até o painel, batendo o nariz no vidro. Mas eu continuava sorrindo. Como um idiota, aliás. Mello estava em silêncio profundo: observava atentamente uma loja, obviamente fechada e abandonada.

- Mello...? – acompanhei seu olhar e registrei vagamente a palavra "Candy" meio apagada, no letreiro da loja. E então um clarão de compreensão me percorreu.

E Mello virava pra mim, com os olhos quase saltando para fora das órbitas. E ele definitivamente estava babando. E eu senti que eu estava encrencado. _Definitivamente_ encrencado.

* * *

**Notas: **Uma pausa com os dramas de Death Note. Um pouco de humor não faz mal a ninguém. A segunda e última parte não deve demorar muito. Obrigada para quem leu até aqui, e já que o fez: não custa nada deixar uma review 33 **obs:** Mello&Matt is love *-*


End file.
